


these sweet instincts ruin my life

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Close Quarters, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: After a storm ruins one of the girls' tents, the guys graciously volunteer one of theirs... leaving them to cram five of them into one tent meant for three grown men at most.The safest place seemed to Felix to be the far side of the tent, but with Dimitri right beside him, things were bound to go awry.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	these sweet instincts ruin my life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dimilix NSFW Bingo, featuring the prompts tears, biting, restraint, and dimitri's hands!
> 
> I had the great honor of pairing up with the absolutely magnificent [@marureenu](https://twitter.com/marureenu) for this fic, and I couldn't be more overjoyed!! Go look at her [magnificent art](https://twitter.com/marureenu/status/1296128666523652098?s=20) if you haven't already!!

After the tempest that had swept through the region the night prior, now the weather seems to be practically mocking them by comparison. Sunny almost the whole day only to turn wet once again the second it comes time to turn in. 

"Please, professor," Dimitri simpers, all smiles as Felix fights the urge to roll his eyes, "I am still more than willing to sleep outside if needs must; you need only say the word."

"You will catch cold, Your Highness."

For once, Felix agrees with the boar's lapdog. Nice as it would be if they could evict whosoever they wished from their tent, it wouldn't be particularly charitable. 

Well, not their tent. _Their_ tent was graciously donated to the ladies-- with theirs having been ripped to shreds by the storm the night before.

"And it doesn't make sense for you to go sleep out in the rain when it wasn't even your tent that was shredded," Felix says, rolling his eyes. "No one likes a burning martyr, and the last thing anyone needs is to have to pick up your slack because you made yourself sick."

Then again, Felix is almost convinced that this has more to do with Dimitri's desire to impress their professor than anything else, something that needles at him more than it should. 

"I'm sure we'll all fit," Ashe supplies, sounding far too cheerful considering the insanity of the statement. All five of them? In a tent that can comfortably fit three grown men at most?

"It is worth trying," Dimitri says, nodding sagely, and Felix cannot bring himself to disagree. 

&

He should have disagreed. 

He decides this less than an hour later, curled up facing one side of the tent. Choosing their sleeping order, the far side had seemed like the best option by far. Not squeezed between two bodies, breathing unobstructed, not forced to deal with Sylvain's ability to sprawl and kick everything in his wake...

Now that he has Dimitri pressed up against his back… he's not nearly as sure.

If it hadn't been for Sylvain, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Felix makes the mental note to kill him tomorrow.

He just had to kick him in the face enough times to render his genius plan of sleeping upside down from everyone else useless. 

So he's here. 

Sleep teases him with its unwillingness to pull him under, Dimitri having fallen right asleep beside him even despite his usual bouts of insomnia. 

Ten minutes later, the gentle nudge of his shoulder against Felix's back drew his attention, a clear sign of his having rolled onto his side. It's not terribly cold, and yet evidently cold enough for Dimitri to cuddle closer to him right away, a wistful, bitter reminder of their shared childhood, all the nights spent sleeping by each other's side. 

Much as a part of him wishes he could stay, linger against the warmth of Dimitri's closeness, it's too much, emotionally and otherwise, Felix squirming away and closer to the edge of the tent. 

If he has to shove his face into the coarse linen, so be it. 

He's nary a foot's space away from Dimitri when an arm wraps around him, pulling him right back against the warm, broad chest he just attempted to escape from. 

An exhale hits the back of his neck, Felix feeling a shiver run through him.

Yes… they used to sleep together like this, too, didn't they? 

Dimitri shifts against him with a sigh, and Felix realizes in the next moment that he's wrong. This is nothing like how they used to sleep together, curled up in one another until they could no longer tell whose limbs were whose. 

No, the insistent press of Dimitri's clothed erection against his ass more than highlights the difference between then and now, Felix fighting the whimper that threatens to escape his throat. 

Dimitri's hips rut forward against him, Felix suddenly grateful for the arm trapping him against Dimitri's chest, holding him close. 

If the decision to stay or squirm away is made for him, he can't be to blame for wanting this. 

Even if he does… want this.

His own cock twitches to life at the thought. It strikes him that Dimitri could be thinking about anyone, dreaming about absolutely anyone. Perhaps it's not Felix, but the professor that he's holding in his arms in his imagination, Felix's body just the unfortunate victim of Dimitri's desires, forced to play stand-in for someone better. 

But maybe, just maybe--

A loud snore from Sylvain brings him back into the present moment, Felix horrified at his own thoughts. 

It's because he's tired, he decides, renewing his efforts to squirm away from the boar. The pathetically horny boar. He's just not thinking straight. 

A whine of displeasure leaves Dimitri at his squirming, Felix finally summoning the will to elbow him in the ribs. 

"Dimitri!" he hisses as quietly as he can manage, teeth clenched as his fingernails dig into his palm.

"Felix--" Realization seems to hit Dimitri only slowly upon waking, sleep still dragging at his good sense. "O-oh, Felix."

" _Yes,_ Felix," Felix mutters, irritation making his cheeks bloom red. "Do you mind?"

"Oh," Dimitri says, drawing back slightly. And then again, " _oh._ " 

For just a moment, Felix thinks that he's officially free. The boar will disengage, take his arm back, get his erection back under control, and Felix will finally be able to hide his own. 

None of those things happen.

"My apologies," Dimitri mutters. 

"If you're so sorry, why aren't you moving?"

"Ah… Sylvain is behind me. There is not a lot of room to maneuver, I'm afraid."

Felix resists the urge to growl, his eyes wide as he fights the urge to grind back against the erection still hard against his ass. "So make him _move._ "

"His elbow is pressed into my spine. But, ah--" Dimitri clears his throat, shifting somewhat. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the offending arm lets go of him, withdrawing from his chest. 

He's halfway to freedom when Sylvain seems to move again behind them, Dimitri pushed up against Felix in the process, his cock nestled perfectly by the cleft of his ass. The whimper that spills forth from Felix is _shameful,_ impossible to avoid, and Dimitri's hand stills its departure, strong fingers closing down around his hip to squeeze.

" _Felix,_ " he whispers, more exhale than name, "a-are you also--"

He bites his tongue. Dimitri knows, surely Dimitri knows by now if he's asking at all, and the last thing Felix wants is to give him the satisfaction of his confirmation. 

"Touch me and _die--_ "

The sound is cut off by another moan, Dimitri having slid his hand around to his front, cupping his erection. 

"Oh, _Felix--_ "

"It means nothing," he snaps, his words coming out breathy and unsteady even as his own hips beg for more. 

They do not have to beg much: Nestled between his hips and his hand, it's almost impossible not to be satisfied in both directions. The slightest movement back has him brushing up against Dimitri's considerable length, while the faintest buck of his hips allows for more of his touch, his hand curling around his erection, almost possessive even through the fabric.

"If you really wish me to stop, I will. I will find a way to move Sylvain, I'll--"

"Don't you dare," Felix hears himself mutter, his blush slowly overtaking his entire face. _Mortifying._

Fingers tease at the waistband of his smallclothes, Felix left to wonder if this is what the edge of madness feels like as Dimitri lets out another shuddered breath against the back of his neck, warm. "May I--?"

"If you have to ask, the answer will be no." He swallows, squeezing his eyes shut. "Just do it."

The reward for his blunt honesty is immediate, Dimitri's fingers slipping past the fabric to wrap his hand around his length, bare skin against bare skin. 

"Oh, Felix," he whispers again, shame blooming anew as heat spreads from his face down over his neck to his chest. He's so hard it almost hurts, and the boar is _stalling._ And for what? Just to tease him?

" _Shut up,_ " he hisses, fingers fisting into the tiny corner of his pillow the boar left him with. "If you don't make yourself useful in the next five seconds, you can-- a _-ah--_ "

A miserable, _embarrassing_ moan is drawn out of him as if by an invisible string, cutting off his words and making him squirm all over again as the sound turns into a whimper. Dimitri's hand wraps around him with astonishing confidence, his strokes slow to start, the pleasure distracting enough that he can almost swallow his pride over the horrifying noises leaving him. Pathetic, pathetic-- he always knew he was weak to Dimitri, but _this--_

"B- _boar,_ " he moans, shoving the heel of his hand between his teeth as Dimitri starts rutting back against him in earnest.

Deft fingers tease at him, slowing down their pace only to speed up again. Each and every time that Felix thinks he's close, his balls tight from the anticipation of his release, Dimitri stalls, drawing desperate whimpers free from his throat. 

"D-Dimitri," he mutters, finding it hard to think of anything other than how desperately he wants to come.

"Quiet." His chiding comes accompanied by what Felix almost thinks to be a kiss upon the back of his throat, tears pricking at his eyes. "You'll wake someone up."

"Then stop teasing and let me come!" Felix shoots back in a hushed whisper, his vitriol dying on his tongue as Dimitri's thumb teases at his frenulum, making his cock twitch. 

"I… I don't want it to end."

The words barely have enough time to settle in Felix's gut before Dimitri allows his hand to speed up again, the stimulation of his strokes sustained just long enough for him to spill all over his hand and the floor with a strangled cry.

Dimitri follows closely after him, gasping sharply as he allows himself to rut up against Felix to completion, finishing in his own smallclothes. 

Even in the silence filled with nothing but their panting, Dimitri's words linger, thundering through Felix's very heart. 

_I don't want it to end._

"My apologies for this transgression," Dimitri mutters after a long while, his words causing ripples in the silence around them. Once more, quiet settles between them, painfully heavy before Dimitri allows himself to speak once more, his voice soft. "... good night, Felix." 

_Good night,_ he thinks, the words not willing to leave his throat as he curls more firmly in on himself. He's not sure if sleep will find him even after all that, Felix finding himself oddly missing Dimitri's touch, his arm around him and the warmth of his chest against his back. 

But if Dimitri can sleep, perhaps it will have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)! And don't forget to go look at [Maru's art](https://twitter.com/marureenu/status/1296128666523652098?s=20)!!


End file.
